


Team Minato

by Hellowriters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Team Minato-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellowriters/pseuds/Hellowriters
Summary: When team seven is formed, they all have dreams for the future. Instead, they each get their own tragic ending.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Obito

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter features one of Team Minato's members. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**000**

_ Obito _

__

Obito has a dream, something he wishes for with a burning desire and will do anything in his power to accomplish – he dreams of being Hokage and protecting his village and winning Rin’s love.

But more important than any dream, Obito has his friends, his precious people who have each taken a place in his life, in his heart. He has Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee and yes – even Bakakashi (sometimes), and Obito would give up anything for them, without any second thoughts.

It happens in the blink of an eye. The ground is shaking, the cave is collapsing, rocks are falling down over them – and stupid Kakashi is knocked out. A split-second decision and it is no surprise when it comes down to it – choosing between chasing his dream or saving his teammate – what Obito picks.

So, he gives up his dream, he gives up his life for his friend’s, and it is all instinct, really. The drive to protect his family – the one he has found and loves so much. 

Obito doesn’t regret taking Kakashi’s place under the boulder, even if it means losing the chance to prove himself as a Hokage, even if it means never getting a chance to tell Rin what he feels for her.

What Hokage would he have been anyway, if he would’ve let a comrade die? How could have Rin loved him anyway, if he would've let that which she loves die?

In the end, he gifts his eye to Kakashi – because as stupid as the jerk can be, Obito cares for him as much as he does for all of their team – and with it, all he has ever dreamed of.   
  



	2. Rin

**000**

_ Rin_

__

Rin is as happy as she can be – she has her boys and Sensei and they make a great team, even when a team is the last thing they may look like.

If she were to have a dream, then she would dream of them together. Four against the world, fighting for their village, always watching after each other, all of them walking into the golden sunset at the end of the day and knowing there is no person in this whole wide world they would trust more than one another.

Then, they lose Obito to the cave-in and a part of her heart shatters like ice, cold seeping through her skin into her every fiber – a cold that eats greedily away at each blanket of fuzzy warmth and comfort and safety she felt around her team. 

Truthfully, Rin is scared, even when she tries to be strong – strong for Minato-sensei, strong for Kakashi, whom Rin knows well enough to notice breaking and precariously trying to pull the pieces back together.

Strong for herself too.

When she is kidnapped, she realizes just how much she blames herself. For Obito, for what is to happen now.

She feels the wrongness deep in her bones when Kakashi frees her. It is dark and looming and so incredibly hateful that she feels as if she’s drowning in a pool of freezing water, deep into the pits of hell.

There is no time for planning, it is now or never and she takes the first opportunity she gets. They are soldiers and the village is worth more than one life, so Rin doesn’t regret sacrificing herself for Konoha.

What she wishes, is that Kakashi may forgive her someday – for being weak, for letting herself be kidnapped not once, but twice and both times with dire consequences.

For forcing him to take her life so selfishly.

For their team losing another member.

With Obito, they’ve lost their heart. With Rin, they lose their glue.

She only hopes Kakashi and Minato will one day reach that golden sunset, that they will have healed the cracks she and Obito have caused, and will think warmly of them and their team as they walk under that pure, brilliant sunshine.

She thinks of Kakashi and Minato and that with the two of them, her dreams may go on living.


	3. Minato

**000**

_Minato_   
_-_  
 _  
_

When Minato is assigned as a jōnin leader for the first (and last) time, he is no older than eighteen. He is young, too young perhaps—many would like to say, but he has always believed that people should be counted in years of experience rather than age.

His team, as it turns out, is not perfect right from the start (and will never be), but Minato believes with a conviction they can become so. Not in a year, not even in five, but they can do it. He will push them from behind, because they are his team, after all.

And well, he has always been one to get attached easily. Kushina always tells him that, and Minato would agree with her if only she weren’t the same way. He thinks of war looming in the distance and shinobi with their lives cut short, and he gets attached either way. Even if they may not seem so, they get attached to one another and they get attached to him too.

Kakashi and Obito and Rin.

They are his Team 7. They are his friends. They are his family.

Minato, though so young, feels like their parent. And the worst pain for a parent is to lose their child.

In the Third Shinobi War, Minato earns the title of the feared Yellow Flash. The fastest man alive.

Soon, Obito dies, pinned under a boulder, far away from a home he will never see again. Minato does not come fast enough.

In Konoha, they bury an empty casket.

Rin is killed—kills herself—at the hand of her other teammate, far away from a home she will never see again. Minato does not come fast enough.

In Konoha, they bury another empty casket.

As for Kakashi… It seems he has died alongside them.

If Minato would allow himself to dwell on it, he would die too. His precious team is now nothing more than a fleeting dream, and Minato realizes perhaps he was indeed too young, first in age, but also in experience.

He is only twenty-four when he becomes the Yondaime Hokage. It had been his dream for as long as he can remember, but Minato fears this time – how can he protect his village, if he couldn’t protect his team? When he accepts, he thinks of creating a better future for Kushina and their child, Naruto, for Kakashi who has been living among ghosts for a while now, and for all the souls for which he is now responsible.

On that fateful night, he is not fast enough to protect Kushina, his wife, his lover, but together they protect their child.

Minato dies young, too young perhaps, just as he was too young to protect his team and too young to protect his family.

His dreams – dreams for Naruto –, though young themselves, he hopes with all his being will become true. Minato dies entrusting his dreams to Naruto, and Naruto—in his heart— he entrusts to Kakashi.


	4. Kakashi

**000**

_ Kakashi  
_ _-_

The rain falls gently on his shoulders, fat droplets that eventually end up soaking him to the bone even through the special grade material of his uniform. He doesn’t attempt to move away or shield himself from the torrent, standing as still as a statue and letting the skies weep over him, unbridled.

He finds it easy to fall back into old habits.

The Memorial Stone stands just as still, staring back at him with its cold gaze. Colder than the rain, capable of freezing his insides even on the hottest of Konoha’s summer days.

It had been miraculously spared during the Pain incident, many years ago.

There are three names carved into the smooth granite block that he is profoundly familiar with—would know where to find them with his eyes closed. He looks at them with a cloudy gaze, vision almost blurry from the water falling into his eyes.

And those eyes… It still feels _wrong_ to be here and watch the Memorial Stone with his own two eyes. But it has been too long since he last came here and Obito’s eye was still his, when Obito was still only the idolized memory of the teammate who had woken him up to reality with his sacrifice.

The latter part hasn’t really changed, after all.

He allows himself to think about them, about Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei. He allows himself to think about all of their sacrifices, about what they gave up along with their lives so others could live on.

His chest feels rather heavy.

“I suppose…” he talks aloud, but his voice is quiet and drowned out by the relentless downpour. “We didn’t get that much time together. As a team… We had much left to learn, Minato-sensei. I’m sorry. I feel like I can finally understand you now, how you tried your best to bring us together. Rin too…”

It was his stupid stubbornness that had kept him from seeing that. Obito, too, had understood what it meant to be a team, long before he did. If only he had been able to see, to realize—

With a long sigh, he cuts off that train of thought. He has been down that lane many times before and the only place it led him was towards spiraling darkness and voracious guilt. It is long past the time to stop wallowing.

He clears his throat and shakes himself, aware how stiff his body feels after spending hours without moving. He must be truly out of practice, he thinks. How long has it been since he last spent his full mornings like this, in front of the memorial? Too long, perhaps.

His feet carry him closer to the stone, until he is close enough to touch.

“I will have to go soon,” he tells them, hand gently brushing over the names carved there. “It is an important day today… Minato-sensei, you would be really proud. And you too, Obito.”

He can’t help his own feeling of pride swelling in his chest. His eyes close into crescents as a smile forces its way through on his expression.

“Kakashi-sensei! There you are!” The admonishing voice of his student rings loudly from behind him, even through the loud roar of the rain. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. You are late!”

“Maa, Sakura-chan, the Hokage is never late. Everyone else is simply early,” he says without turning around. His hand still lingers on the wet granite.

He hears furious muttering closer behind him about ‘ _old man’_ and ‘ _never changes_ ’ and ‘ _use that excuse while you still can_ ’, and silently laughs at the way he can still rile up his cute now-adult students.

“Come on, sensei. You will never hear the end of it if you’re late to Naruto’s inauguration. _You_ are supposed to give him the hat.” Sakura moves over until Kakashi can see her properly in his peripheral vision as she stands there with arms crossed over her chest, tapping a foot impatiently on the damp ground.

He draws out an exhale and lets his shoulders slouch when he finally tears his gaze away from the memorial and smiles placidly at the kunoichi.

“Let’s go then. Wouldn’t want to keep our number one knucklehead ninja waiting, now would we?”

Sakura gives a breathy laughter and they start trekking away, back towards the village.

If Kakashi used to have a dream, he doesn’t quite know what it used to be. But somehow, sometime along the way, his team’s dreams – Naruto’s, Sakura’s, Sasuke’s – have become his own, and he thinks about his old team and what their dreams could have been, hoping – knowing – that they would be proud of his kids and everything they have accomplished that the four of them could not—that they didn’t get a chance to.

Streaks of dark clouds finally part away, bright sunshine breaking through the overcast sky triumphantly. A golden sun ray falls onto the Memorial Stone.

The rain ceases.

The day is warm.


End file.
